


Together

by Pale_Laurels_Bleed



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Day One: Domestic, Fluff, Frostmaster Week 2018, M/M, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 06:32:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15188897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pale_Laurels_Bleed/pseuds/Pale_Laurels_Bleed
Summary: The Grandmaster and Loki come to a revelation...and has sex.





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in this fandom. Hope you enjoy!!!

The Grandmaster lay on his side, head propped on in his hand, elbow digging into the mattress, staring at Loki.  How he slowly inhaled, then exhaled.  Face completely lax, and mouth slightly open.  He barely made a sound while sleeping.

It has been millennia since he found someone he could really connect with.  The last one only lived for seventy years.  His time with her was so extremely short, which made her departure all the more painful.  He can now admit that he grew resentful of the universe.  Which is why he started the games; they distracted him, made him forget for a while.  It was the same with the orgies and the drugs.  They hid and dulled his pain, along with making time seem to pass faster, but never took it away.

But with Loki it was different.  He was mischievous, clever, had magic and a long life span.  He loved drama and appreciated En Dwi’s flamboyancy.  He took life and its hardships as it came to him and adapted.  He was truly a wonderful creature.

He didn’t have to be alone anymore.  Loki was someone he felt he could open up to a little.

Overcome with emotion, he gently caressed Loki sharp cheekbones, and lay a kiss on his mouth.  Just sharing Loki’s breath.  As if sensing his closer proximity, Loki’s eyelids fluttered.  Blurry eyes stared at En Dwi.

A lazy crooked smile graced Loki’s face as he brought his hand up to card through En Dwi’s hair.

“Aren’t you going to continue?” he challenged.

The Grandmaster scoffed and repositioned himself over Loki, hands on either side of his head.

“Of course, darling,” he flashed his teeth.

Both were still naked from the passionate previous night, which was rather fortunate as En Dwi had no patience in the morning.  He leaned down, head parallel to Loki’s and stared hungrily into his eyes.  He was rather surprised when Loki leaned up and clashed their lips.  They kissed, tongues entwining, consuming each other lazily.  His hands languidly stroked Loki’s sides, then squeezed his ass which earned a gasp -which was so high it could almost have been a squeak.

Breaking the kiss, he leaned back, grasped Loki’s legs at the knees and splayed them around his body.  The sight was obscene; mouth open and panting, eyes still slightly hazy from sleep, hands grasping the sheets, black curls pooling around his face and cock already half hard.

With a muttered spell, he brought slickened fingers to Loki’s hole, looking up with a silent question.  Loki just nodded his head.  A breath slowly escaped him as En Dwi circled his hole, slowly breaching it with one finger.  It was still loose from the previous night, so he quickly added a second finger.  Loki keened when he extracted his fingers, only to let out a breathless gasp when he slowly breached him.  En Dwi slid into him, taking his time and relishing in the little pants and cut-off moans Loki made.  He always tried to stay silent during sex, which made the little sounds which escaped all the more precious.

He propped his arms on either side of Loki’s head, gazing intently into his eyes as he slowly rocked back and forth.  The room was filled with gasps and moans.

Their eyes never left each other as they joined, moving as one.  Loki threw his head back when he finally came, spilling over his stomach.  Shortly thereafter En Dwi closed his eyes as his own orgasm hit, Loki still contracting around his member as he flooded his passage.  They met each other’s gaze again in their bliss, time freezing for just a moment as both comprehended what they had gained.

A toothy smile met a cocky grin.  Time to face the day, together.


End file.
